


Venom's Guide to Humans

by Skull_Bearer



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sleepy Cuddles, Venom is learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/pseuds/Skull_Bearer
Summary: Human hosts are complicated, Venom decided. A guidebook would be useful.





	Venom's Guide to Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as ever to Dogmatix for beta reading!

 

  1. **Hunger**



_The most important part of host-care is feeding, but humans are very particular. You will be taking on a mammalian host, and need to understand the absurdities of the species. Such as the need to maintain a constant body temperature._

_Think of hunger. The hunger you feel after hibernation, the hunger after hours of fighting, the hunger that gnaws inside you, desperate and blinding._

_You are thinking of it? You know how this feels?_

_Humans feel like that **multiple times a day.**_

* * *

**_We ate yesterday._** Venom isn’t sure, but- yes, there is the hunger, churning inside them.

Eddie presses a hand to his stomach, and his stomach grumbles in response. The liquid in his stomach sucking and gnawing. “Yeah, welcome to humanity, babe.”

His hands are trembling as he reaches for the fridge, an uncertainty in his muscles as he digs through the food inside. The world is narrowing to that one purpose, dizzy and lightheaded as the glucose in his blood drops.

Venom searches through Eddie’s body for more to replace it- but most of it is already busy, keeping organs working, flexing muscles, more of it being broken down and consumed. **_This is- normal?_**

“Pretty much,” Eddie sighs in relief as he digs out a tub of last night’s take away. “Everyone gets hungry.”

“But not yet!” Venom rears out of his shoulder. “We ate yesterday! You said you were too full to eat any more! Why are you hungry now?”

“No idea.” Eddie mumbles through a mouthful of chop suey, “But we gotta eat. Want some?”

He holds up a forkful of greens and fried beef. Venom grumbles, but leans in to snatch a few pieces of meat. It’s dead, but food is food.

 

  1. **Food**



_Thankfully, to counteract this terrible hunger, humans eat anything._

_They will eat meat that is dead almost to the point of putrefying. They will eat poisonous plants that burn their mouths and be proud of withstanding it. They will eat fungi that may or may not be poisonous. They will eat fish that would kill them if they eat the wrong parts. As long as it will not kill them instantly, humans will eat it._

_Eating together is a good way to bond with your host, joint feeding among humans is a way to test out potential mates and companions._

_However, humans have strange and inflexible ideas of what is suitable to eat. Some animals are perfectly tasty and easy to eat, but will be considered wrong for food in certain human cultures._

_It is very important to learn what is and is not acceptable._

* * *

**_I thought we didn’t eat these things?_ **

“Yeah, well we _can_ eat them, and we _should_ eat them, and they’re probably good for us-“

**_Then what is the problem? They look juicy, and crunchy._ **

“Because no one wants to!” Eddie grumbles, sliding into their chair.

 ** _But why?_** Venom feels themselves sag helpless inside Eddie. The food looks tasty, it’s clearly healthy for them- he doesn’t understand. **_You don’t want to eat it._**

“Yeah, I’m hoping you can help me out there.” Eddie plasters a smile on his face as the waiter comes over. “We’ll take the taster menu, please.”

“Of course, some free snacks to start with.” The waiter puts a sweet, spicy smelling bowl of crisp tasties on the table, and Venom wriggles impatiently, this smells _good._

“Yeah.” Eddie looks helplessly into the bowl, and Venom feels the thick, hot weight of bile in his throat. “Fuck me.”

“You eat things like this all the time!” Venom peers out over Eddie’s collar, hissing into his ear. “When we were with Annie, last week-“

“Yeah, but those were _shrimp_.”

“They look the same!”

“Shrimp live in the sea, these live on land.”

“You’re being stupid.”

“Oh shut up and tell me what they taste like.”

Venom glances around carefully, making sure no one is watching, then darts out and snatches up a mouthful of honey-chili fried crickets. Mmm; the cloying sweetness cut through by the light burn of the spices, the light flavor like crisp tater tots, crunching between his teeth. “Lovely.” He snatches another mouthful. “Have some.”

“Not a chance.”

“Pussy.”

 

  1. **Sleep**



_Like food, humans require regular rest. Humans can simply sleep anywhere when necessary, but this will result in a grumpy, unhappy host. To be happy and well rested, humans require a comfortable nest._

_This nest will need to be secure against intruders, and humans will welcome your hunting abilities to keep away parasites and unwanted animals. Within the nest will be a place of bedding for the human to sleep in. The will bury themselves in soft, fluffy bedding to stay warm._

_Humans consider sleeping with others intimate, and only do so with family and mates._

* * *

**_Warm_**. Venom purrs, slipping out of Eddie’s skin and under the covers. **_We like this_**.

“Yeah.” Eddie stretches, wriggling his toes in the freshly dried sheets. “Gotta love a clean bed.”

Venom stretches further, testing out the bed. The pillow is plump and sweet-smelling, the sheets smooth, the comforter heavy and perfect for snuggling. Eddie’s added a fluffy blanket on top, soft and tickling against the cold filtering through from the window.

“You feel smug.” He points out, squirming back to Eddie, who’s lying with his eyes closed, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah well, it’s cold and miserable out there; it’s warm and cozy in here. Smug’s kinda part of the human condition right now.”

This makes sense. Eddie is remembering another time- an even colder time. Far north, with frozen ice falling from the sky, and Eddie and Annie, curled up in their bed, giggling at how distant the cold was. They were warm together, Venom notes, Annie’s arms wrapped around Eddie, one leg thrown over him. Intimate and close, heat soaking through them under the sheets.

Venom shifts, feeling the sudden stab of some strange emotion. Something angry, and hurt- pointless, of course. He tries to dismiss it, but it sticks to him like old blood.

After a moment, he pulls more and more of himself out of Eddie, pooling beside him, then starting to wrap around him.

“Uh, Vee?” Eddie sits up, dislodging a few tentacles from his chest. “What’re you doing?”

It should not be embarrassing. He should not be able to feel embarrassed at all, but he feels uncomfortably hot all over. “We are staying warm.” He says, a little too sharply.

“We got blankets.” Eddie sinks back, still puzzled, “Are you cold?”

It’s the perfect excuse. “Yes,” Venom can’t keep the relief out of his voice. “Very cold. You are very warm, Eddie.”

“Oh well, in that case.” Eddie turns and wraps his arms around _them_. They’re pulled close against his chest and Eddie draws his legs up until they’re cradled in the cavity of their body, Eddie’s breath washing over them, damp and warm. “This okay?”

No. Because it had been different, with Annie. No clothes between them, hands brushing and caressing- “It’s very good.” Venom says quickly. “Thank you.”

“No problem babe.”

 

  1. **Water**



_Humans are not aquatic. They cannot survive under water, and their bodies are not adapted for swimming. Despite this, they take great pleasure in playing in water; particularly clear, clean water._

_In hot weather, your human may seek out a large body of water and engage in frolicking._

_Humans have a special room in their homes dedicated to water, and will sluice themselves down once or twice every day-night cycle. Humans hate being dirty and use water to clean themselves. If your human does not engage in this activity, they may be ill. You can help your human clean themselves, but if this behavior continues, check your human’s brain for hormone imbalances._

* * *

“Ugh.” Eddie groans and slides into the bath. “Fuck that’s good.”

“You’re losing a lot of detritus on your skin.” Venom observes.

“Yeah,” Eddie grimaces, “Don’t remind me, I reek.”

Venom can’t really comment. Eddie had been smelling more strongly than before, old sweat and dirt clinging to his skin, but- Venom doesn’t mind. Eddie just smells of Eddie, and Venom-

Venom’s come to rather like it.

“Why did you wait?” Venom slips through the water, letting himself fan out and floating on the water like an oil-slick. “You didn’t enjoy it.”

Eddie doesn’t answer at first, staring up at the ceiling. Venom’s said the wrong thing, and maybe a few months ago he’d have mocked him for it but- Venom’s rather lost the taste for making fun of Eddie and Eddie’s- not been himself, these last few days.

“I was really tired.” Eddie says finally. “It was just- too hard.”

And once Venom would have demanded what was so hard about crossing their apartment and filling the bath, but now he knows better. Eddie’s body’s been- so heavy, recently. Like there was a huge weight pinning them to the bed until it was easier to stay there than try to get up.

The fog’s only now lifted, and Venom runs curious tendrils through Eddie’s body, testing the density of his bone and muscles. They feel normal, but clearly they had been able to grow incredibly heavy.

Eddie gives a tired smile, “It’s not like that, babe. It’s all up here.” He taps his head.

“Your brain is heavy?” Venom emerges from the water, curious.

“No, or I guess, kinda. It just messes up, sometimes. It makes everything seem just- pointless, and useless. Makes me feel pointless and useless.”

“You are not!” Venom wraps a coil around Eddie’s chest and squeezes.

“You call me a pussy twice a week.” Eddie murmurs, closing his eyes. The horrible weight flickers over their body, threatening to settle in and pull them down, drown them in the bath.

“No!” Venom tugs Eddie’s head up. “Not meant like that! You are not useless. It was not an insult, it was a-“ he tries to think.

“Term of endearment.” Eddie finishes, opening his eyes and smiling a little.

The weight lifts a little and- yes. It’s not a weight at all, just a heavy fog of hormones flooding their body. Venom nudges his brain carefully, tracing them back to their lair. He eyes it like a fox eyeing a rabbit’s burrow, daring those inside to come out. He’d show them what happened to anything who hurt their host.

Even the host themselves.

 

  1. **Mating**



_Humans mate for pleasure over offspring. Human preference is for only two or three offspring over a lifetime, so most matings are done for personal satisfaction. Pre-mating rituals often involve joint feedings; and consuming entertainment together._

_If the mate appears satisfactory, humans usually return to their homes, and mate within their nests. Although there are exceptions, human generally do not like to mate in public. They do not like being observed even by their non-sapient domesticated animals._

_This need for privacy can make humans reluctant to join in full symbiosis._

* * *

“Thanks, Annie.” Eddie has that smile again, that tired, lopsided smile. After so long crushed under the dulling hormones, it’s sweet and beautiful as water in a desert. “I’ve been- kind of a mess.”

“No problem.” Annie nods, and puts the last of the groceries on the table. “I know.”

Eddie doesn’t answer, looking away. He’s embarrassed, Venom realizes. It’s an irritatingly pointless emotion, feeling bad about having hormone imbalances, and only threatens to tip the balance back into misery. He nudges Eddie’s brain gently, prompting a little more serotonin and he feels Eddie relax.

“Have you been taking your meds?” Annie is finished, but doesn’t go.

Eddie doesn’t meet her eyes, shrugging.

Venom scowls at Annie from the corner of Eddie’s eye. He likes her but- she’s making Eddie feel bad, and he’s only just started feeling better.

“Come on.” Eddie whispers, turning away. “You like Annie.”

Of course he does, but- she should go, for Eddie’s sake, of course, and not because with her here Venom’s feeling- too small and too big at once, ill-fitting and _not right_.

Annie sighs, “Look, if you don’t have insurance, we can help out. Dan can-“

“It’s okay,” Eddie breaks in, and Venom is far too relieved. “It was just a blip, I’m already better now.”

“And Venom’s helping out, then?” Annie looks at them, a little too knowingly.

Eddie starts, Venom tenses. He’s about to deny it but-

He can’t. Eddie swallows, and turns away.

“I knew it.” Annie sighs, and walks over. “You weren’t very convincing.”

She’s _too close_ , her hand on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie sighs, relaxing a little under the touch, but Venom snarls, squirming inside them. No one’s touched Eddie but him and he- he doesn’t want anyone else to come near them.

“Eddie-“

“Look-“ Eddie interrupts, stepping away from her. “This hasn’t been a great few days.”

“You didn’t have to lie.” She doesn’t try and close the gap, and Venom can breathe again. “Are you- doing okay?”

“Better than before.” Eddie smiles, that sweet smile again. He rubs his knuckles against his chest, just over his heart, where Venom is. “I’m- sorry for not telling you.” His brain chemistry lurches, uneven, and Venom lashes up quickly to correct it.

“Eddie-“ Too close, and a part of Eddie aches to step close. _Annie_ , familiar and warm and he has missed her-

“Look, we need to rest.” Eddie sighs, “Thanks for everything, it’s been a great help.”

Annie pauses, then nods. “We’ll talk later, okay?”

Eddie smiles. “Hey; say goodbye, babe.” He knocks on his chest gently.

Annie blinks, _“Babe?_ ”

Venom snakes out, “It was nice to see you again,”he lies between his teeth.

Annie covers her mouth, hiding a smile. “You take care of each other, then.”

 

  1. **Love**



_Humans enjoy being close to others. They seek out the companionship of not only their own kind, but also companion animals. It is this love that makes human such excellent hosts, but it can lead to confusion._

_Humans spent time with those they love. They feed with them, sleep with them, even wash and mate with them. Your human bondmate will feed with you, sleep with you, spend every moment of every day with you. They may begin to wonder if they are in love with you._

* * *

Eddie closes the door after Annie leaves, and walks over to sit on the sofa. “Vee?”

Venom slides out reluctantly.

“You didn’t like seeing Annie again.”

“No.” He admits, “It was- uncomfortable.”

“What happened to ‘we’re getting her back’?”

There’s a quirk to Eddie’s lips, teasing, but Venom feels himself sink further down, ashamed. “We like Annie,” he tries, but it doesn’t sound convincing even to him.

“I thought you did,” Eddie agrees, and runs a hand gently over Venom’s neck. “But you wanted her out as fast as possible.”

“So did you.” Venom jabs back. “You wanted her to leave too.”

Eddie’s smile fades, and he leans back on the sofa, “Yeah.” A pause. “I guess I- we’ve gotten pretty used to being just us two, and I’ve not had the best week. Guess I wasn’t ready for company.”

“And we are not company?”

Eddie hesitates. “No, I guess not. You’re- more than that.”

Venom half melts into Eddie’s hands, the words sweep warmth through him, sweet and lovely. “We like being just us.” Venom can admit it now. “We- love it.”

Eddie’s hands pause, and for a moment he just looks at Venom, face unreadable.

He’s gone too far. It’s all true but- it’s too much. He’s ruined it-

“Just being us?” Eddie whispers, “Or more than that?” His fingers trail over Venom’s skin, dig gently in the corner of his jaw. “Vee?”

He can’t be silent, not now. “We love you.” He says finally. “ _I_ love you.”

Eddie closes his eyes and his brain surges with phenethylamine, coursing through them, bright and delicious. “I love you too.” He murmurs, and leans in, trusting Venom to meet his kiss.

Venom does.

 

  1. **Bonding**



_Humans are complicated and sometimes confusing creatures, their emotions are as unpredictable as they are delicious. To bond with one will be more than bonding with anything known on Klyntar, more than just a joining of bodies. If this is too demanding for you, find another host, for humans will ask for more than you can give._

_If you want this, however, you will never be happier than with a human._


End file.
